Struck by Lightning
by Sk8er Chica
Summary: A cousin Otto didn't know existed is coming to visit Ocean Shores. Shortly after she arrives, love is in the air. rnFinal chapter is up!
1. News over Breakfast

DISCLAIMER: Nothing in this fic belongs to me except Val.

It was a typical sunny morning in Ocean Shores, California. Eleven-year-old Otto Rocket bounced downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before his street hockey game.

"I have some exciting news," his dad Ray announced.

Otto heaved a sigh, guessing it was something unimportant. Maybe Ray had finally gotten a new cash register for the Shore Shack since the old-fashioned one was wearing out.

"Your cousin Val is coming from Los Angeles to compete in the Ocean Shores' Junior Classic," he said grandly.

This didn't have the effect he'd expected. Otto continued eating his pancakes as though Ray hadn't said anything.

"You know, Val's won a few other trophies," Ray added.

Otto finally looked up.

"He must be really good."

"Yes," said Ray, "But the thing is...I'd really hate to make Val sleep on the couch."

"Taken care of," said Otto.

"Are you saying Val can stay in your room?"

Otto nodded and dashed out the kitchen door so he could get to the hockey game.

"That's very generous of you!" Ray yelled after him.

Ray had neglected to mention one thing, however, which Otto would soon find out...

TBC

A/N: This is my first fic on this site, so please review.


	2. A Shocking Revelation

Otto hurried off to the parking lot to meet the Lasers. The hockey game quickly turned into a nail-biter. The Rockets (barely) won in overtime. Reggie smiled devilishly. She pulled the cap off her Gatorade bottle, signaling for Sam and Twister to do the same.

"Hey, Rocket Boy!" she called.

"Yeah?" said Otto as he skated over.

"AAUGH!" he yelled as he was drenched with three bottles of Gatorade.

The others laughed. Otto with the blue drink dripping from his hair was too much. They started to roller-blade to the Shack for a victory shake.

"Some shoobie took our table," Otto griped.

Twister paused for a closer look at the girl. She had broad face, not unlike Otto's; her jaw-length honey-colored hair was thick and wavy. Her sparkling blue eyes hinted that she had a bit of the devil in her. The girl's attire could only be described as "skate rat," khaki baggies, broken-in black Vans, and an Urban Pipeline tee.

"Hi," the girl said.

She waved with her left hand, as her right arm was in sling. Turning to Otto, she asked, "Remember me?"

"No," Otto replied.

"Val, your fave big cuz."

"You're a girl?" he asked, perplexed.

"Duh," said Reggie, who'd known all along.

"What happened to your arm?" Otto asked.

"A bowling accident," Val admitted sheepishly. "I pulled a muscle trying to use a ball that was too heavy. It was too late by the time I figured out it wasn't mine."

_Blondes, _Otto thought.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the blonde joke, but I'm one, so I can goof on myself.


	3. Rough Night

That night, Otto spent a long time moving a large collection of dirty laundry and skateboard parts so he would have room to put out his sleeping bag. He managed to get a few hours of sleep before he heard Val's thong sandals (which she wore as slippers) clattering up the stairs. When she came in the room, she clicked the light on. Otto eyes started to burn. Momentarily blinded, he fished around on the floor for his sunglasses.

"Turn the light off," he whined. "I was sleeping."

Val did so, but deposited her sandals directly next to his sleeping bag. Otto turned on his side, facing away from his cousin, fuming about how inconsiderate she was. Somehow, he managed to drift off to sleep. He dreamed that he was the youngest competitor in the X Games and was nailing the 009. The skate park suddenly turned into a snowboard course. Otto was only wearing shorts and was freezing....

He woke up realizing there _was _a draft in the room. A whirrring noise overhead told him it was the ceiling fan. Otto burrowed deep into his sleeping bag, but continued to shiver. Annoyed, he stomped down to the living room. He lay down on the couch, using his sleeping bag for a blanket.


	4. A Morning Run

Val woke up around 6:30. She was tired, but couldn't fall asleep again. She stretched, reflecting on how much better her arm felt. She got dressed and decided to go for a jog around the neighborhood. Val didn't run as a hobby, just when there was nothing else to do. She tip-toed down to the living room, being careful to lock the front door as she left.

Once outside, Val discovered she didn't need her Donnie Lightning jacket. She tied it around her waist, thinking about him. She was forced to be a stunt girl as Donnie was her first cousin on her father's side. Though her hair was all stuffed under the helmet anyway, the hairdresser had dyed it dark brown. Val cringed at the memory; it hadn't been a pretty sight.

After making sure her shoes were double-knotted, Val set off at an easy jog around the sidewalk. On her second lap, she began to run flat-out. She glanced toward the California Incline. Val felt up for a challenge this morning.

"Hold it steady," she muttered, sprinting down the steep hill, concentrating on not tripping over her feet.

Val got halfway down the hill, then decided to walk back up, or her legs would be worthless for the rest of the day. It took nearly twenty minutes to clear the crest of the hill.

_Going down was the easy part, _she reflected.

When Val arrived back at the Rockets', she first went upstairs to put on a clean shirt. She was just settling down with a bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" she called.

"You know who it is, Reg," said a deep voice with a slight accent.

Val opened the door and saw Twister and Sam on the doorstep. Both were carrying surfboards; neither were wearing shirts. Val felt herself blushing as Twister's big brown eyes met hers.

"You dye your hair, Reg?" Twister asked casually.

"Are you blind?" questioned Sam. "That's not Reggie."

"Val," she said. "Their cousin."

"Is Otto-man around?" Twister's voice came out strangled, almost girlish.

_I HATE it when that happens, _he thought angrily.

"Otto!" Val bellowed over her shoulder.

Otto stalked over from the couch, half asleep, with his hair a disaster.

"What?" he grumbled.

"There's an awesome swell down at the beach." Twister explained. "Sam found out on his computer."

"Biggest waves this month," Sam added.

"I'll be down as soon as I get some breakfast." Otto replied.

"Wanna come to my place? Mom's making pancakes."

Otto laughed as Twister's voice cracked in mid-sentence. Val gave him a death glare.

TBC

Please keep reviewing, people.


	5. Another Shock

Reggie and Otto both noticed Val was incredibly quiet during their surf session. She followed, though absentmindedly, when they suggested taking a lunch break at the Shack.

"Are you okay?" Reggie asked at last.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little....preoccupied," said Sam.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow." Val replied, sitting Indian style on the sand. "See, I have a mole on my hand." (she showed them). "The doctors don't know if they should worry or not, so I'm getting it removed."

"Is that all?" Otto questioned before walking up to the Shack without a backward look.

Twister watched in surprise as Otto's tough-as-nails, devil-may-care cousin break down in tears. He sat next to Val and attempted to comfort her.

"I'm being stupid," she muttered thickly. "I mean, I'll be in and out in one day. But....I have to admit I'm scared. What if it's bad news?"

Twister didn't know what to say, so he just put his arm around Val and let her cry. Slowly, he pulled off his shark's tooth necklace. He dropped it into Val's open hand.

"I don't know if they'll let you wear this, but here. I've had it since I was a little kid. You take it...for luck."

"I'll need it," she said, slipping it on.

Twister was relieved to see Val was no longer crying. She wiped her eyes, sniffed a few times, then regained her usual composure.

"Thanks, Twist. Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Would you please take your hand off my shoulder?"


	6. Thinking About Her

A/N: I didn't like the way this chapter came out last time, so I rewrote it. Oh, and Elton John owns the song "Tiny Dancer." On with the story...

Twister went ten shades of red as he removed his hand from Val's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot for comforting me," she said, wrapping both arms around him in a tight hug.

* * *

_"Blue-jean baby_

_L.A. lady_

_Nothin' seems to slow her down_

_Pretty eyes_

_Fiery smile..."_

Twister lay on his bed listening to his mom's Elton John CD. He'd lost track of how many times he'd played "Tiny Dancer." He was too busy thinking, no, worrying about Val. Sure, she had a 50-50 shot the mole was nothing, but if it wasn't....well, Twister preferred not to think about that. After all, Ray, Reggie, and Otto had already lost Danielle...

_Stop being so pessimistic! _Twister told himself.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of heavy pounding on his bedroom door accompanied by his brother's voice.

"Come down here already!" Lars was bellowing. "Mom wants you for dinner." As an afterthought, "Enough with the tiny dancer! You played that song _57 times!!!_"

Twister shut off the CD and went down to the kitchen, though he didn't eat much. Lars, of course, took full advantage of an opportunity to steal his little brother's dessert (especially since Sandy had made fish tacos, which Lars hated).


	7. Operation Val

6:30 A.M.: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Val felt around in the dark for the alarm clock. Finding it, she brought her fist down on the SNOOZE button, which promptly silenced it. She got out bed, gloomily realizing what today was: operation day. Rubbing her eyes, she looked out the window. It was a perfect day. The sky was streaked with pink and orange, dotted by a few scattered white clouds. The clouds provoked thoughts of double chocolate pancakes topped with powdered sugar. This morning, that wasn't to be, at least not right away.

_Can't eat after midnight_, Val remembered bitterly.

She got dressed and stuffed a change of clothes into her backpack. Upon reflection, she added a stuffed animal Aunt Danielle had given her years before. Val remembered the day vividly. It had been at a professional rodeo. They had watched a bull called Bodacious all but total three riders. As they left, Danni had purchased a stuffed replica of Bodacious for her niece.

Val pulled the necklace Twister had given her yesterday out from under her shirt. Unsure about whether she could wear it, Val decided to do the next best thing: put it around Bodacious's neck like a collar. Before taking the necklace off, Val gave it a quick kiss. Less than a minute later, Bodacious was ready to go...too bad Val couldn't say the same.

"Val, are you up yet?" Ray called softly through the door.

"Uh-huh."

Val carefully tucked Bodacious in her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She headed downstairs, trying to walk in her usual haughty way, though she was scared out of her mind. Downstairs, Otto was whining because Ray had just gotten through telling him there was no time for breakfast.

"Ready?" Ray asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

"Did you remember to feed my fish?" asked Otto.

Val sighed tiredly, placing her hands on her hips. "One: I think you could show a little more concern about me. I mean, I may have skin cancer, y'know. Two: Yes, but don't expect me to do it again."

"Why not?" Otto said, an edge to his voice.

"Because they're _your _fish, braniac,"Reggie supplied.

Ray herded the kids out to the station wagon, hoping they would cool off.

* * *

Ray drove her out to the Los Angeles Children's Hospital. In the same-day surgery waiting room, Val leafed morosely through an old copy of a parenting magazine. Suddenly, something caught her eye: a backwards baseball cap with the Dodgers logo on it.  
For a moment, she didn't know why it caused it her to jump; Dodgers caps were common around the area. She quickly took in the boy wearing the cap: short and skinny with dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt patterned with thin vertical blue stripes and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

"Rod?" she called in the direction of the boy.

He turned, confirming Val's hunch. The boy was indeed Roderick Vandenack from her karate class. The two black belts shared a love of baseball. They had a good-natured rivalry, seeing as Val was an avid Atlanta Braves fan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Roderick, her voice flooded with concern. She knew Roderick had had a hard time these past few years, what with getting cancer and all. Seeing him here at the hospital just made her think the worst.

Roderick sat on the couch next to her. "Don't get excited. I've never felt better."

Val let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

"I just came here to see you off," he continued.

Roderick noticed a cloud of gloom seemed to have settled over his usually chipper friend. Soon, tears were glistening on her face.

"I don't blame you," said Roderick in a soothing tone. "It's a hard thing to deal with. But come what may, I'm here for you, Val."

A nurse appeared, addressing the room at large: "Valencia Lightning."

"I'll let you know how this works out," Val said through her tears.

She got off the couch and started to follow the nurse, backpack in tow. Ray asked if she'd like to have company while she waited for the surgeon. Bravely, Val shook her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The fog that had been enclosing Val for the past couple of hours lifted. She opened her eyes. Roderick was standing at her bedside with Reggie, both giving her supportive smiles. Otto was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. Ray stood at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" asked Ray gently.

"A little tired," said Val.

"Listen, I'm going to take Reggie and Otto out for a bit, since it's going to be a while before you can go home with us," said Ray in a clear voice. "Do you care?"

Val slowly shook her head. Roderick settled onto the vistor's chair as the others departed.

"I'll hang out up here with you," he said.

A/N: The operation is over, but the test results are still to come. Are Val's troubles over or will they get worse? Find out soon!

P.S.(I hope my description of Roderick was correct).


	8. The Junior Classic

The next morning dawned hot and sunny, perfect conditions for surfing. Val, still a bit groggy from the drugs they'd given to her at the hospital yesterday, was half asleep at the moment. She squinted next to her at the alarm clock. 9:30. The contest started at ten. Val leapt out of bed, hastily pulled a shirt over her tankini top, and slipped into her sandals. She grabbed her surfboard and set off for Rocket Beach at a run. By the time Val got there, she was sticky from the heat and completely out of breath. She also had a painful stitch in her side, but there was no time to get rid of it.

"Name?" questioned a man with a clipboard, one of the judges.

"Val Lightning," she panted.

He passed Val a contest number and said, "You have to hustle. Your division is starting."

Val looked at the number. It was 7, her lucky number. Carefully, she pinned the number to the right leg of her light-blue boardshorts. She peeled off her shirt, then took a running start and hit the water. The ocean felt good after running quite a distance in the heat. After paddling out a few yards from shore, Val sat back, glancing over her shoulder at the approaching wave.

"Perfect," she breathed, throwing herself flat against her board, paddling hard.

Once the crest came, Val hopped gracefully to her feet. After gaining her footing, she performed a series of a rapid-fire cutbacks up the face of the wave, finishing with a stylish tail snap off the lip. Val remained standing until there was nothing left to catch a ride on. Breathing hard from excitement, she walked out of the surf, shaking water from her hair. A figure came running across the sand, arms flapping wildly. As the figure came closer, Val recognized the blue plaid shorts.

"Val," said Ray. "I need to talk to you."

He led her behind one of the lifeguard shacks so they could have privacy.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital." Ray said in a calm manner.

"What's the bottom line?" Val asked, unsure of whether she really wanted to know.

"It turns out the mole was completely benign."

For once, words failed Val. They couldn't describe the relief she felt at this news. She darted out from behind the guard's shack. Her eyes zeroed in on Twister, who was filming Otto's ride. Barely realizing what she was doing, Val threw her arms around the skinny red-head and squeezed tightly.

"Let go," Twister whimpered. I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me."


	9. The Finals

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope everyone is still interested in the story. I don't own the songs in this chapter.

* * *

It was now the final round. The moment of truth. Val glanced around the line-up. She saw Otto, Trish, Trent, plus a few other people she didn't know. She did know, however, that Trent, Trish and Otto were three of the best young surfers in Ocean Shores. Speaking of Otto, he was up next. As he paddled out, a very recognizable guitar riff played. 

"..._Gold watch, diamond ring  
I ain't missing a single thing  
Cuff links, stick pin  
When I step out, I'm gonna do you in  
They coming running just as fast as they can  
Every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp-dressed man..."_

Val rolled her eyes at the song choice. That just figured.

The crowd watched in awe as Otto did some stunts they'd only seen the pros do. Val began to feel a little nervous after watching his display. If she wanted to win, she would have to pull off something incredible.

"Take it all the way!" she heard Twister scream from shore.

Val smiled, feeling braver. A fast, loud tune by Def Leppard began pulsing from the speaker in the announcer's booth.

"_...Pour some sugar on me  
(Ooh, in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(C'mon, fire me up)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(Can't get enough)_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah..."_

Val took the approaching wave, which was nearly twelve feet high. After clearing the crest, Val performed a switch stance followed by a perfect fakie. Her heart raced as the wave started to fold. She crouched low, one hand trailing the inside of the wave, kicking up a little spray.

"Awesome," Reggie breathed.

"She got barreled," said Sam.

"If she can hang on a little longer..."

"She'll take this hands down," Sam concluded.

"_Will you two cut that out!_" snapped Otto.

"Yeah, it's mega-annoying," Twister agreed.

The song ended, then a young guy with a megaphone and clipboard asked the crowd to please pay attention.

"_Shhh,_" Reggie hissed. "They're announcing the winners."

"Third place in the eleven to thirteen year-old division goes to...Trent Gibbs!"

Reggie clapped very hard at this announcement.

"Second place goes to...Otto Rocket!"

"Huh?" he yelped. "I only got second place!"

"Then who won?" questioned Twister.


	10. And the Winner Is

One could feel the tension rippling through the crowd as the judge consulted his list. Any moment, the winner would be announced....

"The champion of the eleven to thirteen year old divsion is...Val Lightning!" he announced.

The crowd roared as Val walked up to the judge. She shook hands with him and collected her trophy. Otto turned tail back to the ocean, head hung in dejection. Val didn't notice. The shoobies who had come to watch the contest were asking for autographs or photos. In the background, she heard Sam and Reggie chanting, "Go, Val! Go, Val! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"    (Though Val couldn't see it, they were doing a little dance, too). When Val had finished up with the shoobies, she walked back to her friends. Twister gave her a high five.

"Way to go, Lightning girl!"

"How about we celebrate with a round of banana splits?" Sam suggested.

Val cocked her head, thought about this, and replied, "I could go for some ice cream."

"Me too," Twister agreed as he put his camera back in its camera bag. "My heart is growling."

Val tipped her head back, laughing a clear, musical laugh. Twister gave her a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. "My heart really _is _growling."

Val didn't reply. She carefully slipped Twister's necklace off and held it out to him. Twister gently placed a hand over hers.

"It's yours now," he said.

Val smiled and put the necklace back on. Shyly, she gave Twister a kiss on the cheek.

A/N: Sorry about the wait between chapters. I've had terrible writers block. Please review!


	11. Victory Party

The gang (minus Otto) took their usual seats at the counter. Val and Twister chose to sit side-by-side. Reggie smiled. He and Val looked very cute together.

"Aloha, little cuzzes," said a certain chubby Hawaiian. "Can I get you anything, or is this just a social call?"

"We'll all have the usual," said Reggie.

"Uh…what's her usual?" Tito asked, pointing to Val.

"I'll have a double cheese hula burger, small fries, and a chocolate shake, hold the whip."

"Coming right up," said Tito, saluting the kids.

Within fifteen minutes, all the orders were done. Twister tore into his immediately. When he finished (which was well before anyone else), he asked for another order of fries and a banana split.

"You have a big appetite today, Twist," Ray remarked as he scooped out ice cream.

"Well, I haven't eaten since breakfast," he explained.

The others shook their heads; the girls having the same thought: Twister might start looking like Sammy soon. After finishing the order of fries, Twister swiveled around, bracing his back against the edge of the counter.

"I think I ate too fast," he groaned.

_Or too much_, Reggie thought.

"Does that mean you don't want your sundae?" asked Sam.

"You can take it, Squid."

Val, after finishing her coffee sundae, decided to accompany Reggie and Sam on a roving report for _The 'Zine_. Twister said he'd catch up; he was going home to lie down for a while.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The site was down and I've been having computer trouble. Be sure to check out the new fic I'm posting soon. Your opinion counts, so please keep reviewing.


	12. The Letter

Sam, Val, and Reggie went to a corner table of the Shack to work on the latest issue of _The 'Zine_. Reggie interviewed her cousin about competing in (and winning) the surf contest while Sam typed a transcript of it into his laptop.

"I need you to do me a favor," said Val when the interview was over.

She produced a folded piece of paper from her backpack and held it out to Reggie.

"I'm leaving this afternoon." she explained.

"Already?" Reggie said in disbelief.

Val ignored the remark. "Can you give this toTwister for me?"

"Why don't _you _give it to him?" asked Reggie.

"I honestly don't have time." Val stood up, embraced her cousin, reminding her that she was depending on the letter reaching Twister. She added, "See ya at Christmas."

(This is what the letter said):

"_Twist, I'm really sorry I couldn't come to say good-bye. First, I'd like to say how much your support meant to me before my surgery. I truly was less afraid after we talked. Thanks again for the necklace. I know how special it was to you, so I wear it over my heart.  
If I have any manner of luck at all, I'll be back in Ocean Shores soon. Or you and your friends could come down to L.A. some weekend. (Just not July 4th, unless, of course, you like surfing in an obstacle course). Take care of yourself, buddy._

_Val_

_(A/N: Yay! The end of my first fic! Thanks to my two reviewers. Hopefully there'll be more reviews when I write the sequel, which is coming soon. Peace out.)_


End file.
